


Sleepover

by AcetheHeart



Series: Diagnosis Dyscopia [2]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Multi, Shenanigans, bit of polyamory, self-indulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 13:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20743226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcetheHeart/pseuds/AcetheHeart
Summary: Dr. Gregory House is torturing his new temporary roommate (Dr. James Wilson), you decide to put a stop to it by inviting yourself over.





	Sleepover

"Is Wilson staying over at your place?" You ask, watching Dr. Gregory House play with the oversized red and grey tennis ball that always seemed to be floating around his office. He was thinking, something you probably shouldn't have been interrupting, but you had an extra soft spot for Dr. James Wilson. He wore his heart on his sleeve, unlike the doctor you were currently trying to talk to; and to be honest, you were nervous one of them would actually end up killing the other.

"Why?" House offered, "you want to stay over too?"

It was a comment made to get under your skin, but truthfully, it wasn't such a bad idea. You perked, a cocky smile beginning to make its way onto your lips, "is that an invitation?"

He must've thought you were teasing him, because he answered with a sarcastic, "_oh, yeah_! You're always welcome to come crash our sleepover, just knock."

Satisfied with his response, you reply with a quick, "thank you, _love you_!" Deciding to make him think that you were taking his sarcasm seriously before scurrying out of his office and into the elevator down the hall.

⚕️

You hadn't seen House since your conversation that morning, in fact, you hadn't seen Wilson either, which made your arrival at their apartment all the more unanticipated. The kindhearted oncologist stood at the door with a look of pleasant surprise, you were carrying a small messenger bag under one arm and a fluffy pillow under the other, not looking unlike a dorky middle schooler at her first 'no adult supervision' party. 

"James, hi!" For New Jersey in the late fall, the weather wasn't as cold as you thought it'd be, so it was easy for you to play into the whole unexpected guest thing, "House invited me."

He gaped, "_to what_?"

"The sleepover!" You announced, stepping past him into the warmth of your colleague's shared apartment. Strangely, the living space was actually clean compared to House's office. Dishes weren't sitting in the sink, but instead, clean and drying in an organized rack. The only thing that looked out of place was Gregory House himself. The raggedy looking doctor sat on his couch, gawking up at you before you spoke again, "remember our sleepover plans, House?" 

"I remember _joking_ about a sleepover." 

The messenger bag and pillow quickly found home in the master bedroom, while you carefully wrapped yourself up in Wilson, "well, I'm here, so you don't have to joke anymore!" You concluded, pulling the unsuspecting oncologist toward the couch with you. Surprisingly, he didn't resist; he let you lead him, sat down beside you, and even tolerated House staring at him in shocked for a dazed moment.

"Dr. L/N, are you trying to seduce us?" His tone was gruff, but not all together unhappy.

You paused for a dramatic moment before grinning wickedly, "_yes_." And although your confidence never faltered, Wilson laughed, treating your serious answer as a joke — much like House had done when you asked about coming over. Well, you would show them that if there was one thing you were good at; it was keeping your promises. 

Without much ado, you leaned into Wilson's personal space bubble and kissed him. Or rather, your lips skimmed across his rather timidly; testing him more than kissing him, really. When he didn't do anything to remove himself from the situation, you grabbed ahold of the tie he had yet to discard and pulled him closer, into a real kiss. You could feel his resolve crumbled as he kissed you back, it was almost like a secret was being shared between the three of you. A secret that screamed, '_I've been in love with the both of you since I saw you arguing in front of the elevator while I was interning_'!

Leaning back, you crossed your arms proudly, "did I stutter, Dr. Wilson?"

"I think I need a beer," the man behind you began warily, getting up as quickly as his leg would allow him.

Sighing at the inconvenience of having to go into another room, you give the flustered oncologist a loving peck before you follow House to the kitchen. He already had the refrigerator open, though he wasn't looking for anything, least of all a beer. "What are you doing here?" _In my apartment — not in my kitchen_, you added mentally, doing the social work for him.

An indifferent shrug rolled off your shoulders, "I heard you were giving Wilson a hard time."

"So, you came to kiss him better?"

"I came to kiss both of you." 

He quickly turned at hearing this, letting the door to his refrigerator swing shut behind him, "both of us?"

House was a little taller than Wilson, especially when he wasn't sitting on a couch next to you; meaning pushing yourself up onto your toes wouldn't do much good. Thinking quickly, you jumped up and perched yourself on his countertop, using your legs to trap his hips in place. Allowing them to hang there loosely while you wrapped your arms around his neck, giving him a few delicate pecks.

However, it was easy to tell that he wouldn't be satisfied with those.

Tilting your head back, you allow him to take it further — carefully bitten lips turn into a complete mess of grabby hands and wandering tongues. Leaving you breathless for far longer than him, "now," you inhale sharply, "get back out there."

⚕️

"I'll have both of you know," House began speaking groggily, his nose nuzzling against your neck, "I've never had both a man and woman in my bed at once."

"Somehow, I seriously doubt that." Wilson laughed lazily, resting his chin on top of your head while you laid on his chest. It was kind of adorable how easily the three of you wrapped around each other, leaving the normal tone that was carried in their sarcasm behind at work.

Humming, you stretch your legs out, starting to drift, "either way, can I come back next time?"


End file.
